1. Technical Field
This invention relates to cap accessories and, more particularly, to a neck guard accessory for baseball caps and the like.
2. Prior Art
The insignia cap in the form of the traditional baseball cap, for example, is a popular headgear item. However, such a cap provides no protection to the neck and sides of the face. Spectators at winter football games generally suffer from cold wind, snow, or rain. Likewise, spectators at baseball games on hot sunny days can be exposed continuously to the sun's rays. Others who suffer from inclement weather include, but are not limited to, construction workers, policemen, golfers, delivery persons, farmers, farm workers, or others sensitive to sun.
Obviously, it would be advantageous to provide a conventional baseball cap with a means to grant protection from direct sunrays and other inclement weather conditions. The use of neck guard attachments for baseball caps is well known in the prior art. However, such neck guards still have many shortcomings that make the use thereof unlikely and unappealing. One example shows a neck guard that attached to the lower rim of a baseball cap by means of a plurality of male and female snap fasteners. Unfortunately, this limits the use of such a neck guard to caps that have either the male or the female portion of the snap fasteners already incorporated therewith.
A further example employs hook and loop fasteners as opposed to the above noted snap fasteners. Unfortunately, the apparatus requires that strips of hook and loop fasteners be permanently attached to the exterior of the cap's outer rim, which is aesthetically unpleasing, and also precludes the use of the neck guard to only baseball caps that are so equipped. In yet another example a neck guard is disclosed that employs spring loaded binder clips for allowing the neck guard to be attached to various baseball caps. However, the clips used to attach the neck guard are rigid and quickly irritate the back of a user's head where the clips are attached. Furthermore, in direct sunlight, such clips absorb heat, which leads to the user having to remove the neck guard from their baseball cap.
Accordingly, a need remains for a neck guard accessory for baseball caps and the like in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a baseball cap neck guard accessory that is practical, novel and attractive in design, and has the ability to protect a wearer's neck from the harmful rays of the sun. Such a neck guard effectively extends over and protects a user's neck, sides of their face, and their ears. This effectively prevents the occurrence of sunburn in those areas, while also reducing their risk of developing skin cancer in those regions. The neck guard accessory also provides cooling relief from heat, and is practical and convenient as it is easily transferable from one cap to another. When not in use, the neck guard accessory for baseball caps and the like can quickly and easily be folded for storage within the user's pocket.